1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoes incorporating shock absorbing cushions, and more particularly to shoes in which such cushions are of the partially liquid-filled type described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,157, issued 3 Aug. 1982.
2. Prior Art
Since my patented cushions have only recently become known to the public, the prior art offers few, if any ideas as to their use. Experimentation has demonstrated to me that their unique construction provides a shock absorbing effect quite unlike that produced by customary prior art resilient pads, including those which contained entrapped fluids. I believe, although I am not certain, that the interaction between the thin resilient walls, top and bottom of the cushion and the adjacent walls, roof and floor of the sole cavity in which they are contained serves to enhance the resilience of the cushion in directions normal to the walls of the cavity. Whatever the explanation, I have found that the positioning and alignment of the cushion under the ball and heel of the wearer's foot has a great deal to do with the effectiveness of the device. The principal object of the subject invention is to provide a shoe incorporating my patented cushion, which utilizes its shock absorbing capability to the fullest extent possible.